The present disclosure relates to an input device and an input method.
Input devices including a display that displays a software keyboard are widely used in recent years. In a mobile electronic device (input device), a software keyboard including an input key is displayed on a display surface of a touch panel. A controller detects a touch on the input key based on a result of detection by a touch sensor and then causes display of a flick guide that indicates a relationship between characters each assigned to the input key and flick directions. A flick direction is determined based on a position touched by a touch operation, and a corresponding character is input.